She's Out Of My Life
by Akimi
Summary: it's a songfic to She's Out Of My Life by 98 Degrees. it's a Mimato, with (I suppose) a little Sorato


** She's Out of My Life **

by: Akimi 

Disclaimer: Digimon belongs to some rich people in Japan. I am not a rich person and I am not in Japan. I wish I was. Therefore, I do not own Digimon. I am sorry to those of you who thought I did. I do not own the song "She's Out of My Life" either. That belongs to some other rich people who happen to be in a band called 98 Degrees. I do not own them or the song or anything that has to do with them except my CD. My heart goes out to those of you who thought I did. 

A/N: This is a songfic if you didn't already know. It's also a Mimato but if you really wanted to I suppose you could twist it into a Sorato. But that would be kind of hard, but whatever you wanna do is fine with me.   
Actions   
_Thoughts_   
**Song**

"Matt look I'm sorry. We are over," Sora said flatly.   
"You're leaving me?" Matt asked in disbelief.   
Sora released an exasperated sigh. "Yeah!" she replied aggravatedly, before picking up her bag and walking out the door. "You're gonna have to find somebody else, Matt. I know you can live without me." And with that, she closed Matt's door and walked out of his life forever. 

** Ooh, she's out of my life   
She's out of my life   
I don't know whether to laugh or cry   
I don't know whether to live or die   
And it cuts like a knife   
She's out of my life **

Tears streamed down Matt's face as he looked at a picture of him and Sora. They had been so happy together. And they'd been together for so long. It had never occured to him that if he didn't show his love for her eventually, she wouldn't be there anymore.   
"Sora..." he whispered. "Sora, why didn't this happen before... Why couldn't it have happened before I fell in love with you?" Matt set the picture down on his desk and walked over to the window of his apartment. It was raining out, and the sky was bleak and gray. Perfect for the way Matt felt inside.   
Tai was walking with Sora somewhere. Seeing this only shattered Matt's already broken heart even further. "She's out of my hands now..." he murmured. 

** Ooh, she's out of my hands   
She's out of my hands   
To think for two years that she was here   
And I took her for granted   
I was so cavalier   
Now the way that it stands   
She's out of my hands **

The phone rang. _Who would have the nerve to call me now?_ Matt thought crossly as he folded his arms and leaned against the wall. He stared at the phone; it continued to ring. "I am not answering!" he yelled, as if to shut it up.   
His answering machine turned on. "Hey, you've reached Matt Ishida's number. I'm not home right now or I can't answer the phone so leave me a message after the beep and I'll call ya back ASAP," Matt heard his own voice come off the recording, followed by a rather loud and annoying beep.   
"Um... Hey Matt! It's me, Mimi... Um, Sora told me about you and her-" Matt winced at the mention of Sora "-and, I'm real sorry for you... But... you're going to have to let somebody mend your broken heart and I'd like to be that somebody. So... when you're ready to move on, call me back, okay? I'll understand if you don't want me to be that somebody... but... please just give me a chance..." Click. Mimi had hung up.   
"Mimi..." Matt whispered as he pondered the prospect of going out with her. Maybe she really could mend his broken heart. She surely couldn't break it anymore than Sora had, could she? _I've learned from Sora, and this time, I won't mess up..._

** So I've learned that love is no possession   
And I've learned that love won't wait, won't wait   
Now I've learned love needs expression   
But I've learned much too late **

Matt walked over to the phone. He looked at the piece of paper next to it. Dad, home...Dad, work... Mom, home...Mom, work...Doctor...Police...Fire...some neighbors...Kamiya's...Sora...Mimi. He stared at Mimi's number for reassurance.   
Trembling, Matt's fingers pushed in Mimi's phone number. It rang. Matt's pulse began to speed up a tiny bit.   
"Hello, Tachikawa residence."   
"Mrs. Tachikawa? Is Mimi home?"   
"Yes, I'll go get her. Just a minute..."   
Matt was shaking. He'd never suspected he could get over Sora so quickly.   
"Hello?" Mimi's light, melodious voice was like music to Matt's ears.   
"Mimi! Um... it's Matt... I got your message... and, well...that somebody you talked about..."   
"Yeah?" Mimi was growing anxious.   
Matt swallowed. "I'd like you to be that somebody for me..."   
Mimi's heart skipped a beat. Matt wanted to be with her! "Of course, Matt!" 

** And she's out of my life   
Out of my life   
Damned indecision and cursed pride   
Kept my love for locked deep inside   
And it cuts like a knife   
She's out of my life   
Ooh, she's out of my life **

"Sora is out of my life now, but that's okay cause I got a date tonight. I'm sorry for you pitiful brothers," Matt said to his radio as he flipped off the 98 Degrees song and headed out the door to go pick up his date, Mimi. 

** The End. **

Well I hope you guys all liked this one because I wrote 132 lines of code to get it here. Thanks for reading it anyway and please review! 


End file.
